Missing Persons
by ArodessIncarnet
Summary: He's missing, gone, something strange left behind. Scott and his pack are looking for him. Catherine and Vincent are as well. Will it cause issues or will they be able to work together? Takes place after season 5 of Teen Wolf and season 2 of BatB. Brought back Derek, Kira, and Agent McCall just for kicks. More details in the Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** : Ok, this is my first crossover story, do forgive me if it seems like a bit of a 'Frankenstein's monster' type story. My knowledge of BatB is out of date, so I'm sticking to what I know, ie season 2. I included those three characters from Teen Wolf even though they aren't in the season 5 finale/prep for season six, I just believe this story, in particular, would be more interesting with them in it. Feel free to critique me as I go, if need be I will edit and repost the chapter to make the story easier to read. If you read all of this then good on you and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy planning it out and taking on this challenge. **:)** Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Panicked voices woke Scott. He rolled out of bed, as far as he could tell it was passed 1 a.m. He blinked, trying to clear the grogginess from his mind.

"I don't know how, or even what happened. He was on his way back from Malia's place, he was on the phone with me, then there was a crash and the line went dead." Sheriff Stilinski's voice was shaking.

"Calm down. Then what?" Scott blinked then refocused his hearing at his father's voice. He was expecting to hear his mother.

"I call 911 to get an ambulance out there, then I drive out myself and the paramedics look at me like I'm crazy."

"Why?" Ms. McCall sounded confused. Scott spun on his heel and pulled on a shirt and a jacket.

"He wasn't in the car."

The three of them looked up the stairs at the sound of the supposed-to-be-sleeping boy running down towards them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Scott's father shook his head in irritation, arms folded across his chest.

"Out to find Stiles." Scott pushed passed the three of them, pulled on his helmet, jumped on his bike, and sped off towards Malia's house.

* * *

"Cat I cannot BELIEVE you took a case from them." Vincent complained.

"Sorry, but five people are still missing and three of the original eight have turned up dead with traces of animal DNA under there 'extensively long fingernails'." Sarcasm dripped off her voice at those last words as she scrambled around her apartment, getting ready for work.

"Claws?"

"Claws." Her eyebrows went up as she said it.

"Well at least tell me what your plan is for handling it?" Vincent gave in.

"Well, I gotta clue Tess in, then we will follow whatever stands out most."

"So no plan." Vincent sighed and rested his hands on the counter as he hung his head.

"No plan YET." Cat corrected wagging a finger at him.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?"

"Shut up, you love me." She grabbed her coffee cup and pecked him on the cheek before rushing out the door.

* * *

"What took you so long sleeping beauty?" Tess teased her partner as she walked in.

"Oh, hush you're always early."

"So I was told we were being moved to a different case? But I wasn't told jack crap about it, so clue me in?" Tess took a swig of her coffee and looked at Catherine intently.

"It's a missing persons case. Eight taken, three dead, five still out there."

"Why. Why would they give us something that's not in our zone of normal?"

"It was handed down by those FBI agents that saved J.T."

"So it's a beast case?" Tess's voice went quiet.

"Yup." Cat leaned back in her chair. "So where do you wanna start?"

"You both can start here. Apparently, there was another abduction. Same M.O. As the others, well that's what I was told." The captain paused, "Chandler, you're flying to Beacon Hills tomorrow, it's in California. You'll be working in conjunction with the sheriff there." He handed her a manila folder. "Your ticket is there too."

"How long am I gonna be out there?" Catherine asked, taken aback.

"As long as needed. Tess, you're on the two cases that occurred here." The captain gestured to her as he spoke.

"Well, I guess that's where we start." Tess turned back to her partner.

"Yeah but California?"

"Hey, enjoy it. Sun, fun, and more fun." She elbowed Cat.

"Yeah. Fun, fun, fun." She rolled her eyes dramatically. Pulling out her phone she went to text Vincent.

"Hey, how quickly do you think you can get a flight out to Beacon Hills, California?"

* * *

Scott pulled up to the smashed jeep. There was a tow truck waiting to take the car. One squad car was parked near by, Parrish was inside typing something on his computer.

"Hey, any ideas on what happened?" Scott called as he jogged over to the car window.

"No, we've got nothing. By the time the first person showed up no one was in the car." Parrish looked at him apologetically.

Scott looked around, taking a glance at the man in the tow truck before letting his eyes go red, looking for something to set him on a path. He heard the patrol car's door open and shut behind him.

"Think you can catch a scent?" Parrish suggested from behind him.

"I would be able to pick up Style's sent nearly anywhere. Right now it leads off into the trees but I want to know if there's anything here. Stiles wouldn't just up and leave his jeep. Something happened." Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll go look through the trees then." Parrish stepped forward and made his way around the destroyed jeep.

Scott walked up to the front of the vehicle, he caught something, faint, and not something he had smelled before. Just like that it was gone, Scott frowned and followed Stiles's sent into the trees.

* * *

"So I'm going with you why?"

"Because I don't know what I'm going to be facing out there so just suck it up, and get a ticket." Cat argued back at him.

"Is there a hospital in that town?"

"I think so. Why?" She crossed one arm over her chest and made a strange face into her phone.

"They might not know me over there, I could use that to boost my reputation."

"All the more reason to go." She smiled cunningly.

"I'll start looking for a ticket then."

"Thank you." Cat hung up her phone and turned back to her partner. "Ok, well we're good to go."

"You book a room?" Tess asked nonchalantly as she flipped through her half of the case file.

"Nope." Catherine realized as she reached for the phone again and quickly pulled up a list of hotels in Beacon Hills.

* * *

"Woah big guy where's the fire?" J.T. asked as Vincent came rushing in.

"I'm flying out to California in four hours. I need to pack. I have no idea how long were gonna be there." Vincent rummaged through drawers and threw his clothes into a pile.

"We? Like... You and Catherine?" J.T. tried to understand why Vincent was in such a hurry.

"Yes. But she's leaving tomorrow." He looked up as he threw his suitcase on the floor next to his pile.

"So... Why California? Like... The coast? Or Hollywood?"

"No, it's a place called Beacon Hills. I have no idea where it is. Just that it's in California." He finished stuffing clothes in his suitcase. "Can you give me a lift to the airport?"

"Only if you pack your toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, etcetera, etcetera... All you have packed is clothes."

"Shit." Vincent cursed and ran off into another room.

"You do that big guy. You do that…" J.T. snickered at his friend. "So why are you both going to California of all places?" He asked when Vincent came back into the main room.

"Catherine is being sent out there on a case."

"So why are you going?"

"Because it's a beast case."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense then. You done yet?"

"I think so." Vincent zipped up his bag and began pulling it towards the door.

"Let's go then." J.T. followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Everyone, meet at my place. ASAP."_ That was the first time Scott had ever used a group chat to contact people. Dawn was breaking over the horizon, and he was on his way home. The cold air whistling past him reflected his mood perfectly. That strange scent he had noticed was scattered about and mixed in with Stiles's, then he lost the trail. Simple as that. He was using his bike to take his anger out on the road. Not something Stiles's father would approve of, but it was better than getting to the house in a rage. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed Liam was already inside. He took off his helmet and opened the door.

"You find anything?" Sheriff Stilinski was the first to say anything as Scott stepped through the door.

"Yes and no. I'll explain in a bit." He paused a minute, thinking. "Dad?" He called louder than normal.

"Yeah?" Rafael McCall answered as he came in from another room.

"Remember how, before you left, you said you wanted to be in the know? Well, at this point, you need to know so you can help find Stiles. We'll explain more when everyone else gets here." Scott put his helmet down on the table.

"So Stiles is missing?" Liam seemed confused at how the boy who may as well have been a detective managed to get kidnaped.

"Yeah, and I wasn't able to track him very well." Scott sat down on the couch and put his head in his hand.

"Who's coming?" The sheriff asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Everyone... Kira, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Hayden, Mr. Argent, Parrish, my boss…" Scott rubbed his temples.

"Wait, all those people know about what you were going to tell me?" Mr. McCall shot Scott a disbelieving look.

"Yes, they all know." Scott didn't need to look up to know how his father was looking at him.

"Oh, cut him some slack. When I found out about it I couldn't look him in the eye for at least what..." Scott's mother trailed off.

"Two weeks and three days". Scott muttered.

"So don't blame him for not telling you who just stepped back into his life about his secrets."

"Ok please just spit it out already. All this beating around the bush is getting irritating." Mr. McCall said in a more irritated tone than normal.

"Dad, it will be easier to explain when everyone gets here…" Scott sighed.

"Please. Your best friend is missing and you want to wait to tell me this supposed big secret until all your little friends get here?"

"Well, we won't need to wait much longer. The girls just got here." Sheriff Stilinski was looking out the window as he spoke.

"Well hopefully one of them is more loose-lipped than you bunch." The FBI agent snapped at the group.

"Loose-lipped about what?" Lydia asked as she stepped in the door, flanked by the other three girls who followed her in.

"About whatever it is that Scott is refusing to tell me until you all get here!" Mr. McCall turned to face them quickly.

Kira turned to Scott, "Were gonna tell him?" she asked.

"Yes, but, first things first. Stiles is missing, we need as much help as we can get on this, that's why I think it's best to tell him." Scott shook his head in frustration as he spoke.

"Is it a bad thing that I don't mind that he's gone?" Everyone spun at the voice that wasn't supposed to be there. Derek stood, arms crossed in the darker corner of the room. "Well, are we gonna tell your dad or what?"

"Just tell me already." Scott's father sounded like he was going to give up any moment.

"Oh my god stops making a big deal out of things." Lydia took over the situation, "Mr. McCall, supernatural creatures are real. I'm a Banshee, Kira there is a Kitsune, Malia is a Werecoyote, Liam, Hayden, Derek, and your son are Werewolves. Moving on, what do we know about what's happening with Stiles?" Lydia looked intently at the FBI agent before turning back to Scott.

There was a knock at the door, "Well we weren't able to find anything when we were in the woods." Perrish stood in the doorway.

"Ok. Well, it might be a school day but I'll talk to them and tell them that you're all helping me." The Sheriff pulled out his phone and started writing an email to the principal.

"Sweet. No math." Malia chuckled. Kira elbowed her in the side. "Owww…" the coyote rubbed her ribs.

"Derek, you're with me," Scott stood, "Liam and Hayden, you're coming to, but we will split up and look. Sherif and Perrish go back to the station, do as much as you can."

"You don't need to tell us twice." Both officers took off with that.

"Dad, follow with us. Malia go home, see if u can find anything. Kira, Lydia, go through the bestiary try to find anything that would smell like decomposition."

"Why decomp?" Kira quirked an eyebrow.

"That was the only other defining sent there, problem is that it wasn't strong. It faded in and out, then it was gone." Scott sighed.

"Well, let's go then." Lydia took Kira's hand and pulled the fox out the door after her.

"Should we wait for Argent?" Derek suggested.

"Defiantly. Mom, when you're at work keep an eye out for him. Just in case he shows up."

"Got it." She took a bag and went back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Chris Argent stepped through the door, followed by Dr. Deaton.

"Stiles is missing. He disappeared from his car when it was in a wreck this morning. I tried tracking him but I lost his scent after a while. Can you take Liam and Hayden to the woods to try to find more?" Scott asked trying not to let his emotions show through.

"Of course, you two, let's go." Argent motioned to the betas. The three made their way out.

"Dr. Deaton, can you go help Lydia and Kira when you can? I know you have work, but there in the dark on what to look for." Scott looked pleadingly at his boss.

"Sure. Let them know I'll be free around 4pm." The man smiled and knodded to the stressing teen.

"Let's get going." Scott stood and motioned to Derek and his father.

* * *

The sheriff and deputy made the drive to the station in silence. The tension in the car kept Parrish's eyes on the road.

"Do... You recognize that car?" Perrish asked as they pulled in.

"What? Which car?"

"That blue one."

"No. Not a clue. But does it really matter?"

"Not really I guess." They pulled into a spot and jumped out.

"Ah, Sherif, there's someone waiting for you in your office." A deputy called his attention as the two men walked into the building.

"Alright. Any news on my son?"

"No sir, we are sending dogs out to the site as well."

"Thank you, keep me updated." Sheriff Stilinski nodded and pulled the door to his office open. A woman stood as he entered.

"Hi, Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Catherine Chandler, Detective with the NYPD. I'm following a case I was just put on, a missingpersons case. Five people are missing, three are dead, and I'm here because the sixth person has just gone missing. She took her seat again as the Sheriff took his. Can I count on your department's help with this?" The woman gave him an easy smile.

* * *

 **A.N.** : Alright, the first few chapters will be posted quickly, as I have written a bit further into the story than I post in one go, when I catch up it will start to slow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up in a few days. **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course. We know nothing as of right now. But we're sending a search party out to canvas the area."

"How much do you know about the victim?" Cat leaned forward in her seat.

"Everything." Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"The victim is my son, Stiles Stilinski." The sheriff sighed again.

"I see. Will that be an issue?" Catherine asked cautiously.

"No. Stiles has dealt with worse than kidnappings before. I doubt this will phase him much."

"Well, here's the case file we have built up. What we know about the three victims found and the ones missing. I would like to talk to you and his friends if possible. And my partner, you could say would also need to sit in."

"Partner?" He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Well he's not a cop, he's a doctor, but he's taken many psychology classes and he's great at reading people."

"I'm sure they won't mind. I'll call them in when the search party is done."

"There cops as well?"

"No, they just volunteered to help look."

* * *

"Hi, can I help you?" Ms. McCall looked over the ledge of the front desk and greeted the seemingly fine man that walked into Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

"Ummm, yes," His voice was shaking, like he wasn't used to dealing with people. She smiled, trying to ease his nerves. "I was wondering if you have any open positions I could apply for."

"Are you looking for a job?" The surprise in her voice was not hidden at all.

"Yes. ER if possible."

"With how much goes down in this hospital it wouldn't surprise me if they have you start today." She chuckled and dropped into a whisper, "Were short staffed. Let me call the director, see if he can see you." She sat back in her chair and picked up the phone, punching in a few numbers as she did. "Hope you're ok with wired, we get a lot of that here."

The man chuckled.

"Hi, Mr. Walzak, it's Melissa, there is a…" She paused and looked at the man.

"Vincent. Vincent Keller." He said quickly.

"Vincent Keller here to see you about a possible ER opening? Would you be able to see him?" She paused. "Oh," A look of surprise crossed her face. "Oh ok, see you in a moment." She hung up the phone. "Follow me please Mr. Keller. Apparently, he wants to see you now." She smiled again. "Told you."

* * *

"So you're both werewolves."

"Yes." Scott answered his father as he pulled off his helmet.

His father paused and looked at him. "So if someone shot you with a silver bullet it would kill you?"

"If they hit him in the right spot it would. Like the heart... or the brain. Kinda hard to heal from that." Derek climbed out of his car and walked up to them. Scott still sitting on his bike.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mr. McCall looked at him.

"The legend that silver kills werewolves is only partly true." Derek looked off into the trees.

"Argent, the French word for silver, is a last name. Remember? Mr. Argent. He and his family are werewolf hunters." Derek paused again and tried to pinpoint a scent. "Scott, can you find Stiles's scent?"

"If I do I'll let you know." Scott stood and started walking into the trees. Motioning for them to follow.

"When did it happen? Because you sure as hell weren't a werewolf as a kid." Agent McCall scoffed.

"The day before school started Sophomore year. Well, night. Stiles came and got me to go out and look for half of a body."

"Half of a body?" The man sounded confused.

"The upper torso of my sister. She was an alpha werewolf." Derek interjected.

"Anyway, we were out when we ran into the sheriff and the search party. Stiles got caught and was sent home. So I started heading back, I didn't want to be out in the woods alone at night. Then there was a stampede of deer, I got knocked over, and dropped my inhaler. Then I saw what they were running from. There was this giant thing with red eyes, I tried to run but it pinned me to the ground and bit into my side. Before I knew it, it was gone and I took off again. Next day after school Stiles and I went back to try to find my inhaler." Scott's long winded speach lasted several strides as the small group walked through the trees.

"You met me." Derek kept pace with Scott's story.

"You tossed me my inhaler."

"Then I stalked you for the rest of the week."

"You did?"

"Why did you need to do that? Mr. McCall asked."

"Because bitten werewolves have rage issues, they don't control their shifts well. On top of that, the full moon was on that Friday." He shrugged.

"So the full moon bit from the lore is true."

"Yes." Scott nodded as they walked.

"In all honesty, Scott surprised me." Derek looked to Scott's father. "He showed more control than I was expecting."

Scott glanced to Derek, "What were you expecting?"

"Something a little bit more along the lines of ripping apart every living thing you see." He suggested with a shrug.

"Before, you said something about bitten werewolves? Aren't you all bitten?" The FBI agent inquired.

"No. There are bitten and born. I'm a born wolf. Scott was actually turned by my uncle, also a born wolf. The only difference really is the level of control. Born wolves are less likely to snap." He paused, "Should we explain the eyes?"

"No, might be too much for now, just let him chew on all that for a bit. Worst comes to worse he learns as he goes." Scott stopped and looked his father over. "Relax," The man was standing stiff as a board. "You're already doing better than Mom." He smirked.

As if on cue, there was an echo of roars shuddering through the trees like an earthquake. Both Scott and Derek were immediately at attention and looking in the same direction. Agent McCall looked around, then back to the two people in front of him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was Liam and Hayden. They must have found something. Derek head over with dad, I'm gonna go ahead." With that, Scott broke out into a dead run.

* * *

"Anything?" Kira came back into Lydia's room with a pair of water bottles.

"No... Nothing new. The only things in this book that would smell like decomposition would be the ghouls and/or zombies." Lydia sighed in frustration.

"We'll find something." And with that Kira jumped back on the computer.

* * *

Catherine made her way to her car. Opening the door she sat down and sighed. Pulling out her phone she went to text Vincent.

 _"_ _Hey, how's it going at the hospital?"_

 _"_ _Great, didn't care or know who I was. Worked out in my favor. Start tomorrow."_

 _"_ _U free still for the rest of the day? There rare some kids we need to interview."_

 _"_ _Sure. Y do u need me?"_

 _"_ _Because u can tell when people r lying."_

 _"_ _Point."_

 _"_ _Meet me for lunch?"_

 _"_ _Anytime."_

 _"_ _Now?"_

 _"_ _Now."_

She smiled to herself and started the car. _"_ _Where do u wanna go?"_

 _"_ _Restraint across the street from the hotel?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_ She pulled out of her parking spot and started the drive.

* * *

 **A.N.** : Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go." Derek started walking quickly in the direction Scott took off. Agent McCall stood stoic. "What's wrong?" Derek sighed.

"My son is apparently a werewolf and I'm supposed to believe all of you just going off your words?"

"Yes. For now. Scott doesn't like to shift unless it's necessary." Derek shrugged.

"Are there more of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Monsters."

Derek took several quick strides back to the FBI agent. "Don't ever call us monsters. We are werewolves. Don't get me wrong, there are monsters out there. But all of us that backup Scott, we are not monsters. I'm a born werewolf with rage issues, believe it or not, Scott taught me more about control than my family ever did. How to stay human, to accept the animal but remain human. There is a reason that we all follow Scott. If anything you should be proud of him." Derek scoffed, "Your son is a true alpha. One of the most powerful kinds of werewolves out there. To become an alpha, you need to kill an alpha or be born with that power. Not true alphas. A true alpha earns his power by rising to the occasion." Derek finished with a growl. "Follow me, or I'm leaving you here." He turned, and began walking away.

Agent McCall shook off his surprise and followed after him.

* * *

"What did you find?" Scott dropped from his sprint into a jog when he was within eyeshot of his betas.

"It's hard to explain. But... Well... It smells like decomposition." Hayden shook her head.

Chris Argent was crouched a few feet away from Liam, Scott, and Hayden, as they formed a group to talk.

"It's like a pile of flesh". Liam shuddered.

"What?"

"More like skin." Hayden corrected. "Skin... Of someone we know." She trailed off.

Scott's face went stern and he walked over to Argent who appeared to be poking something with a stick.

"It looks like something she'd its skin. Like a lizard does." Argent setback on his heels as Scott approached.

The alpha's face blanched. The smell was repulsive enough. Since when is the sheriff something that could shed its skin? He asked as he tried to make sense of the sight of Stiles's father's crumpled face laying on top of more skin like material. What the hell can shed its skin like that?

"The only thing that comes to mind is reptilian. But we know that the sheriff is not a supernatural. So we could be looking for something that can change its appearance into someone or something else." Argent stood up. "Call the girls. See if they found anything in the bestiary."

"Good idea." Scott pulled out his phone and started looking for Kira's number.

"We're gonna go ahead and see if we can find anything else." Liam called out to Scott. The alpha nodded to him and he and Hayden continued in the original direction.

Finally dialing Kira, the phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"What's up?" She asked, her voice high-pitched and worried, yet still managing to put Scott's nerves at ease.

"Just checking in, have you two found anything yet?"

"No... Unfortunately... Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Put me on speaker really quick."

"Ok, you're on."

"Lydia?" Scott asked carefully.

"Yes?" The irrational strawberry blond answered.

"We just found a pile of skin. Or what looks like it. How many creatures are in there that would be able to shed their skin?"

"Not many, but still too many. Got anything else?"

"Yeah, we think it's a shapeshifter of some sort... Because the skin Liam, Hayden, and Argent found... Well, it looks a lot like the sheriff. I'll send you a picture in a moment."

"Well if anything it's a clue. Take a lot of pictures from different angles that we can look at later." Lydia's voice was laced with irritation.

"Will do."

"See you all in a bit?"

"Yeah. See you soon." Scott paused. "Kira?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." His voice dipped to a lower tone, his eyes falling shut as he said it.

She smiled. "Love you more."

Kira set the phone down only to pick it up a moment later when Malia called.

"Hey, have you got anything?" She asked eagerly.

"No. Nothing is out of the ordinary here. Can you ask Lydia what she wants me to do?"

"Why don't you ask Scott?"

"I don't want to bother him. He reeked of stress and anxiety when we all went over this morning."

"Tell her to go to school. We'll need the notes anyway." Lydia shrugged.

"How did you hear that?" Kira turned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Banshee." Lydia didn't even look up.

Kira nodded and turned back to the computer. "You catch that?"

"Ya. But if I go back now I'll have to go to math class. Can I go in late or something?"

"No." Lydia responded before Kira had the chance.

"Fine…" Malia grumbled.

"Good luck…" Kira said awkwardly.

"Whatever…" Malia said just before a click.

"Hey, this might be something." Lydia called Kira's attention. "It's something called a doppelgänger... They take the form of a human or a humanoid and can shed that appearance when necessary. However, they are also able to live in that form for the rest of their lives as the organ is also alive."

"If it's a live organ then it would smell like decomposition." Kira connected the dots out loud.

"Yes. Yes, it would." Lydia flipped to the next page, hoping to find more information, to no avail.

"I'll look it up."

"There's no telling how reliable the information on the Internet will be."

"We can still look." The fox shrugged and turned back to her computer.

* * *

"Scott!" Agent McCall called from a distance, drawing the alpha's attention. "I just got a text from Stilinski. He wants all you kids back at the station for formal questioning.' He helped up his phone so Scott could see.

"Where are the Betas? And what the hell is that smell?" Derek's nose scrunched.

"They both just left, there looking for anything else that might lead somewhere. They found that." Scott gestured to the crumpled pile of skin that Agent was snapping photos of.

"What the hell is that?" Scott's father grimaced as he has walked closer.

"We won't know for sure till we find some more clues. Right now we have next to nothing." Chris shook his head in irritation.

"We need to call it in." Agent McCall pulled out his phone again.

"Are you kidding? It looks like his father!" Scott's age ration came through.

"No, I'm not kidding. It's a lead in the case. I don't know how you all found this before the dogs did, but a lead is a lead."

"We told you how we found it." Derek's gaze went dark at the man's words.

"You told me. Doesn't mean that I believe any of it. As far as I can tell something is going on. I don't know what. But I'm pretty damn sure it's not werewolves or any other bull shit like that. A boy is missing and you all are playing make believe!"

Derek took a step forward at the man's words, rage seething through his veins. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. He doesn't believe and he doesn't have to. We told him, now it's up to him." Scott pulled his hand away from Derek. "Dad, it's fine, just... Forget everything we said. Focus on finding Stiles. We all will, in our own ways. Derek, let's go." The two began to walk away.

"Did you text the betas about going to the station?"

"Shit, no. Are you going?"

"I don't need to…"

Their voices vanished to agent McCall. "How about you? Do you believe any of the crap they-" He turned to find Argent and the pile of skin gone? Great.

* * *

 **A.N.** : This one is a tad late, sorry guys. Enjoy! **:)**


End file.
